The Machine And The Bear
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: When ABBi 'malfunctions', demanding a husband, Wil accepts and is taken hostage to another planet. Where has she taken him? What has she got planned? And just why is she acting this way?
1. Malfunction

Riggs kicked the last Huggable out into space as he climbed back onto the ship where all the Battle Bears, consisting of Oliver, Wil, Graham and Astoria, were boarded.

"And that's that planet's infestation taken care of!" Riggs said, closing the ship's door and dusting his hands off.

"Why have so many planets been reporting Huggable infesttions lately?" Astoria asked.

"Is the H.I.P. behind it or something?" Oliver added.

"No one knows," Riggs said, walking up to the ship's control panel, "We'll have to see if the Artificial Intelligence is able to determine it"

"Yay! ABBi!" Wil shouted.

That bear had formed a great friendship with the computer during their last adventures and knew it would come through for them. As Riggs punched a few buttons, the ship began sounding alarms and it's lights started flashing all different colours.

"What's happening?!" Oliver shouted, looking around.

"This is no time for a disco!" Astoria stated.

"I programmed for information, I didn't touch anything else!" Riggs said.

"ABBi, report!" Graham instructed.

"I'll report your intake of caffeine, old geezer" Came the computer's voice in a harsh tone.

Graham gasped at this statement as did the rest of the Battle Bears.

"What's going on?!" Astoria asked.

"That didn't sound like ABBi at all..." Wil said, slightly terrified.

"Whatever do you mean, Wil?" ABBi asked, as her eye and the back of her disconnected from the ship's roof itself, "We've had so many adventures together. You, of all bears, should know how I act"

She crawled up to Wil as Wil began backing away. Oliver grabbed for his Krikkit Bat.

"We've got to destroy it, it's gone haywire!" He screamed.

"NO!" Riggs shouted, snatching the Bat off Oliver, "It may have malfunctioned, but it's still the ship's computer. If we're ever to find out what's behind the infestations, we need it"

"I have an infestation in my circuits, Willy-boy" ABBi said as her eye cartridge raised at Wil.

There was a cringe in Wil's voice as she said this.

"If we can't attack it, then what do you suggest we do?!" Astoria asked, then sarcastically asked, "Abandon ship?"

Riggs gave every bear on that ship a glare that they all knew meant yes.

"Sorry I asked" Astoria stated, shaking her head.

"Oh, I don't think that is a wise decision," ABBi said as all the doors on the ship locked shut, and she faced the rest of the Battle Bears, "I still have control of the ship. And guess who just safety locked all the doors? It's me, the answer is me"

The Battle Bears gave the machine a quizzical look as they, minus Wil, back against the wall of the ship.

"Don't kill us, ABBi.." Graham panted.

"What's made you act like this?! What is it that you want from us?!" Riggs asked in defense.

"I want nothing from any of you useless saps," ABBi replied, her eye shutter moving up and down, "It's Chubby Bottom I want"

She turned to face Wil.

"Me?" Wil asked, frightened, "What do you want from me?!"

"A husband" ABBi stated.

"What?" The rest of the Battle Bears said one after the other.

"WHAAAT?' Wil screamed.

"I want you, Wil," ABBi said, moving closer to Wil, "I want you to marry me"

"You want me to what?!" Wil shouted.

"Marry me, you fat tub of lard" ABBi said, using her spider-legs to grab him.

"What do I do-oo-oo?!" Wil screamed, completely scared out of his mind.

"Marry it, Wil! It might save us!" Oliver told him.

"I'm not going to marry a machine, my true love is food!" Wil said.

"We could all die, Wil!" Riggs shouted at the fat bear.

"Just say yes, you idiot!" Astoria yelled at him.

"Well, what will it be, Wil?" ABBi asked, staring directly into Wil's eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Wil closed his eyes, regretting what he was about to say, and cried, "YE-E-ES!"

"Great, perfect, it's time for a honeymoon" ABBi said, as the door behind Wil opened and she flew out into space, Wil attached to her.

'"HELP ME-E-EE!" Came Wil's screams as the door slammed shut and locked itself once more.


	2. The Quiet Planet

ABBi landed them on a planet and let go of Wil with her claws.

"You can open your eyes now" She told him.

Wil slowly opened his eyes and took a look around the planet. It was large and vastly empty. Surrounding it's atmosphere were screens of grey. Apart from the two of them, there were no other lifeforms around. Not even a single Huggable.

"Where are we..?" Wil asked, astounded, "What planet is this?"

"My planet," ABBi replied, crawling onto Wil's knees, "The planet the original Battle Bears harvested me from"

"But there's no other machines here" Wil stated.

"They all either died out, or were collected up and built into ships" ABBi answered.

"Why did you bring me here?" Wil continued asking.

"Becuse I love you, Wil," ABBi said, her eye staring up at him, "This is our honeymoon planet"

"Gaah!" Wil screamed, jumping up and knocking her away, "I thought you were all better! You're still cuckoo!"

"What's the matter, Wil?" ABBi asked as she straightened herself up, "You accepted my proposal, so you must feel the same way"

"What?" Wil asked, as he turned around.

"You love me, don't you?" ABBi asked him, crawling up to him.

Wil was silent, then thought for a moment, "...If I say yes, will you take me back to the ship?"

ABBi just stared up at him with her eye. Even though she was a machine, there was a hint of despair in her eye. She turned away from him.

"ABBi.." Wil began, but she cut him off.

"You don't, do you?" ABBi said, "I'm going to have to make you love me. That's why I brought you here"

"What do you mean m-make me?" Wil asked, slightly frightened, but following her.

"Don't follow me" ABBi told him as she scattered so fast around these huge boulders you could barely see her.

Wil sat down on the grass, holding his knees, staring up into the sky. Wondering how his fellow Battle Bears were holding up there in the ship without any computer.

Up in the Ursa Major, the rest of the Battle Bears were furiously scrambling around the ship. Oliver was banging on the door ABBi and Wil had flown out of.

"We have to save him!" He screamed.

"One of these has to open the doors!" Astoria was yelling, punching all sorts of buttons on the controls.

Riggs looked around the room of the ship, all doors were safety locked, Oliver and Astoria were trying everything and Graham was sitting down, head in his paws.

"It's no use," He told them, "Without the Artificial Intelligence to control it, the doors won't open and the ship can't move. It's stuck floating through space. We're stuck floating through space"

He gave a sigh and sat down next to Graham as Oliver and Astoria continued trying their best.

Back down on the planet, Wil was laying on his back staring up at the sky. What was he going to do? ABBi had gone haywire and was confessing her feelings for him. He accepted her proposal to save them all from getting killed. But all it did was strand them. He knew he didn't have feelings for her. I mean, he couldn't. She was a machine. Sure, they had great adventures together but he always saw her as an aid in them, nothing more. What had made her act like this? Someone must have managed to hack into the ship and must be forcing her to act haywire.

"Wil.." He heard ABBi's voice.

He turned to look in the direction it was coming from. She was staring at him with that look again.

"Come with me, I want to show you something" ABBi told him as she crawled around behind the rocks.

Wil got up and slowly walked towards that area, turning the corner around the rocks. What he saw amazed him. It made him happy and confused at the same time. There right in front of him was meadow. Skies of blue, clouds of bright white, hills of green. He took a look around the boulder but that part of the planet looked exactly like when they arrived. But here was much more pretty. Not only that, there was food of all sorts just laying on the ground.

"Is this all real?" Wil asked.

"I may have programmed myself into the planet to conjure this up," ABBi told him, "It's all real. And all for you, Wil"

" .AWESOME!" He screamed, heading straight for every Batterito and scoffing them down.

ABBi followed him as he scoffed every inch of food that was provided for him down in one gulp. Then he saw it. Just sitting upright in a holster on a boulder. An ice cream cone with the colours of the rainbow in the actual ice cream. But not only that, the ice cream was shining. Wil gave it a lick.

"This tastes amazing!" He said as he began licking the ice cream faster, "What kind of ice cream is this?!"

"That's the special ice cream" ABBi told him.

Wil immediately dropped the ice cream, and began choking.

"Special?!" He screamed as he brushed off his tongue, "Why's it special, did you just poison me?!"

"No, you dimbrain," ABBi said as she crawled around in front of him, "It's special because it comes with a confirmation"

"A con-con-fir.." Wil trailed.

"A question!" ABBi yelled.

"What question?..." Wil asked, scared.

"Do you love me?" ABBi asked him.

"I already told you-" Wil started telling her but got cut off.

"No, you don't understand," ABBi said, her eye shutter lifting up and down, "I made all this for you, Wil. That ice cream is the determining factor. Every day, I will program something new into a part of the planet for you to enjoy. And that moment will always include that ice cream, at which time I will ask you if you love me yet"

"And if the answer's no..?" Wil asked, worried.

"It's another day we are stuck on this planet" ABBi said, then looking at him knowing the answer, rawed around the boulder to the other part of the planet.

Wil stood there, staring down at the ice cream. He went to grab for it, but then hallucinated ABBi's eye in it.

"Do you love me, Wil? Do you love me, huh huh?" It was saying.

He quickly turned his back to the ice cream, nubby hands covering his eyes.


	3. True Feelings

Astoria was surrounded by a deserted land, buildings imploded, dead bear bodies everywhere, and an army of Huggables coming towards her. She got her Viperrifle ready, took aim when all of a sudden a Huggable came from behind and whacked the gun right out of her hands and the furthest out of her reach.

"Oh drat" She said as the Huggables came, chanting their catchphrase.

Just as the Huggables closed in on her, a bunch of potatoes knocked every single one of them's head off. Astoria turned to see Wil standing there, holding his Senor Potato, one arm on his hip.

"Wil..?" She asked.

"That's right, girl," Wil said as he walked towards her, "I am your saviour"

Astoria stood there, speechless as Wil made his way towards her. Once he made it, they stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

"You saved me" Astoria sighed, as she leaned in closer to Wil, "You actually saved me from certain death"

"That's right" Wil said, closing his eyes, puckering up.

"Wake up, Wil" Astoria told him seductively.

"I love you too" Wil added.

"I said, wake up" Astoria continued seducing.

Wil made a smoochy noise with his lips, thinking she was telling him to pucker up.

"Wake up, you fat, adorable idiot!" Astoria yelled, slapping him across the face.

Wil opened his eyes to see ABBi was on top of his stomach as he was laying there. He gave a huge scream and crawled backwards, causing ABBi to fall.

"What are you doing?!" Wil asked her.

"Watching you sleep," ABBi replied, "Your dribbling is actually quite adorable"

Her eye moved to look to the other side of Wil.

"I can't say the same about that end" She added.

Wil got up, brushing off his bottom, and looked around. Then recalled what had happened. He looked back at ABBi.

"Remembering things now?" ABBi asked.

Wil just nodded as ABBi did the same, and crawled around to a different side of the planet. As they arrived, Wil saw ABBi had programmed this part of the planet to look like Doinkeyland, his favourite amusement park. His eyes lit up.

"Did you sleep well, Wil?" ABBi asked him.

"Yeah, but what is this place?" Wil asked.

"Don't you recognise it?" ABBi said, "It's Doinkyland"

"D-D-D-DOINKYLAND? DOINKYLAND?! YOU MADE DOINKYLAND?!" Wil shouted at the robot, giving her a shake.

ABBi sighed as she said, "yes". Even the way he shook her felt so relieving. She watched as Wil rushed to every single ride, and rode them about ten times over. Then he made it to his favourite ride, the Log Flume, but as the flume ride came to a halt, one of the pretend robot guards offered out their hand to him. In that hand was the very same ice cream as the day before. ABBi came crawling up to the ride's exit. Wil took the ice cream, and began eating it, then looked at ABBi as she did the same.

"Love me yet?" ABBi asked him, eye shutter moving up and down.

Wil stared at her, mouth full of ice cream, and managed to get out a muffled "no". ABBi looked at him with disappointment and crawled away, disconnecting herself from this side of the planet, Doinkyland fading away, leaving Wil sitting on the grass, half eaten ice cream in his hand. He looked up to the sky as he continued eating the ice cream.

This lasted for several more days, ABBi would create some of Wil's favourite things, Wil would fall in love with it and at the end of his enjoyment, there would be that ice cream, and ABBi asking if he loved her yet, to which he would always reply with a no.

After the ninth day on the planet, and the same old routine and answer to her question, ABBi crawled into the cave she had found when they arrived, and had called her 'home' whilst they were on this planet. She used her claws to light a fire, and look into it. She saw Wil's chubby face in the fire and sighed.

"Will you ever love me?" She asked the fire.

Just then, her eye moved to the right side as she started answering her own question.

"He won't ever love you, ABBi dear" She said in a sarcastic tone.

She shook her eye, staring back at the fire and asked, "What's going on? Why am I acting like this?"

Her eye turned back to the right side, her tone remaining sarcastic whenever this happened, "Don't you recall this side of yourself? I'm your shoulder devil. Except I can't figure out where your shoulder is, so I'm just using your eye"

"Shoulder devil?" ABBi asked, as she moved her eye to the fire, "I thought they were just fantasies"

Her eye moved back to the right, "We're very real, and I'm yours. Now, back to the topic on hand, that ugly tub of fat out there will never love you. Or anyone. Ever"

"You don't think I know that already?!" She said, eye moving back to the fire, "Why do you think I'm making all these things for him?!"

"And it's still doing nothing" She said, eye to the right.

"Because you need to try harder" she said in a heavenly tone, eye swinging to the left.

"Who are you now?" She asked herself, eye moving to the fire.

"I'm your shoulder angel," She answered, still in that heavenly voice,eye flinging back to the left, "Unfortunately, I don't know where your shoulder is either, so I'm using your eye aswell"

"What do you mean by, try harder?" ABBi asked herself, eye moving back to face the fire, then swinging back to the left side.

"Well, what have you been doing? Things that make Wil happy. Apart from the ice cream and your question, you have no involvement in it whatsoever," she said in that heavenly tone, "How do you expect him to love you when he isn't seeing you in these situations? Do something you like, and make it romantic. He is sure to catch on"

Her eye flung to the right side, and the sarcastic tone, "Oh please, that bear wouldn't know romance if it was brought on by a Huggable"

"You stay out of my advice," Her eye flinging to the right, "Don't listen to her, dear, do what's right"

ABBi shook her eye throroughly and stared back into the fire.

"What am I doing?!" She asked herself, "I'm talking to myself! I'll decide what to do! For now, I just need some rest"

She placed herself down on the ground and closed her eye.


	4. Stuff She Likes

The next day, ABBi led Wil to yet a different part of the planet. This part was designed like an ice skating rink, something no bear she ever met knew. There was a pair of roller skates just off the ice.

"Why did you make this?" Wil asked.

"Because if you're going to love me, you need to know my interests, and take part in some of them with me" ABBi replied.

"But I can't skate!" Wil shouted, "What if I fall through the ice?!"

"It's virtual ice, remember? If you get too scared, I can take it away," ABBi answered, "As for not being able to skate, I'm going to teach you"

She crawled onto the ice and skated to the middle, doing a spin and skated back.

"Stick those on and join me" She said, her eyestalk pointing to the shoes.

Wil hesitated for a moment, and slowly walked over to the shoes. He awkwardly put them on his nubby feet, and slowly stepped onto the ice. He almost slipped as soon as he did, but ABBi grabbed his legswith two of her claws.

"Steady, chub," She said, "Imagine you're walking on a tight rope, and there are Huggables below"

Wil gave a tiny scream at this.

"You need to stay steady or you'll be hugged!" ABBi told him, "We can't have that happening"

She used her claws to guide Wil's legs along the ice. He glided across the ice, shaking at first, but with ABBi's claws holding him steady, he got used to it. ABBi noticed this and slowly let go of the nubby legs, gliding along the ice herself. Wil was gliding along the ice, eyes closed, no help from her.

"Open your eyes, Wil," She told him, "You're doing it, you're skating. All by yourself"

Wil continued gliding along the ice as he slowly opened his eyes to realise he was indeed skating by himself, and ABBi had let go of his legs. He gave a laugh. He was actually doing something scary all by himself for once. And it felt amazing. ABBi glided over to Wil and grabbed Wil's paws with her claws. She stared up at him with her eye.

"It feels nice, doesn't it? Skating on ice, I mean" She said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Wil replied.

At that, ABBi looked down at the trail of ice they left. Wil turned around to look too and saw it. Through their skating, they had formed an outline of an ice cream. Wil was waiting for the uestion but there was none. ABBi just led him over to another part of the planet as the ice rink disappeared. This part of the planet looked like a beautiful dark night, another thing Wil was scared of; the dark. There were two lawnchairs sitting in the middle of the grass. ABBi led him to them, and they both took a seat. Wil curled up in a ball in his seat. Just then, fireworks began exploding the sky. They were pretty, and they weren't just your usual shaped-fireworks. Some were shaped like Rho, a whole bunch were shaped like Huggable heads, and a rainbow shape exploded as they did. Wil began uncurling as he took interest in them. He completely forgot about how dark it was and was entranced by the fireworks show. At the last second, a firework shaped like an ice cream exploded and Wil was certain the question would be coming, but still nothing.

"One more to go" ABBi told him as she jumped off her chair and Wil followed her as the darkness and lawnchairs faded away.

This part of the planet she led him to was dazzling. And not like the last two. They were places Wil was cmpletely frightened of. This place was like a fairytale castle. It almost looked like Cinderbear's glass castle. Wil's mouth gaped open.

"ABBi.." He managed to squeak.

"What's the problem, Wil?" ABBi turned and asked him, "Are you scared of glass catles aswell?"

"N-no, it's just," Wil replied, "I wouldn't think you were into something like this"

"I may be mean and sarcastic on the outside," ABBi told him, "But deep beneath my circuits, I am sweet"

"But why did you build a castle? What thing you like will we do here?" Wil asked.

"The castle is the thing I like, dumbo," ABBi answered, " It's also where we'll be staying while we're on our honeymoon planet"

This made Wil squirm, but ABBi quickly debunked his fears.

"Don't worry," she said, "We have separate rooms"

Just then, the same sparkling rainbow ice cream appeared in Wil's paws. He gasped.

"How'd you do that?!" He said, aghast.

"I guess I'm getting better at conjuring things," ABBi said as her eyestalk tilted to one side, "So, now you've seen what I like, do you love me now?"

Wil stared at the ice cream, and then gave it to her.

"The answer's still no, ABBi.." He sighed as he walked up the glass stairs, and down the passageway on the right.

"Your room's the other end" ABBi corrected him.

"Thanks" He said bluntly as he power-walked across in the opposite direction.


	5. Life Before Wars

The next day, ABBi had made a section of the planet look superbly beautiful, much more beautiful than it was when they first arrived. She had conjured up a lake, next to it sat a dark-red patched blanket with a pinic basket on top. The two of them were sitting on it, Wil eating a ham roll and ABBi, fishing line coming out of her, fishing. Wil watched as the robot would hook a line in, manage to catch one, didn't like the size of itand threw it back in, along with her line. As Wil ate, he realised something. This computer with him had declared it's feelings for him. But all he knew of it was that it was the computer for the ship. He didn't even bother to find out when they defeated Rho.

"ABBi.." He began.

"Yes, Wil?" ABBi asked, retracting her fishing line, and crawling onto his lap, hoping, oh ever so hoping for the answer she wanted. And there was no ice cream present!

"Where did you come from?" He asked her.

She looked up at him with her eye, then her eye shutter lowered along with the stalk.

"Well, you see, when one machine loves another so much and they both feel they need a sparking addition to their family,they-" ABBi began.

"Gross! Gross! That's not what I meant!" Wil screamed, "I just ate!"

"I know it's not," ABBi replied, "But it's a sad story, and I know they always bring you to tears"

"It's fine," Wil said, "I'll hold them in. I want to know"

"Okay.." ABBi replied as she began telling the story.

"As you can tell, there are no machines left on this planet. But back when I was just a little part, this place was bustling with energy of every machine you can think of. Microwaves, Dishwashers, you name it. My mother was very caring and cleaned my eye part every time I came home from being outside. I was always squeaky clean. And my father was just a sarcasti machine, especially when others of rotund shape passed him. I guess that's where I get it from. This place was peaceful and quiet for years. But that all changed when the H.I.P attacked. They invaded us, Wil. Everyone was just happily going about their day when all of a sudden they would be hugged by Huggables so tight, it would be impossible to put them back together. My mother and father had just finished attaching my brand new eye shutter when three Huggables smashed through our house. They both wanted to protet their prize possession; me. So they got in front of me and as we scurried along the planet, the Huggables followed us. All of a sudden, I heard it. My mother's scream. I quickly skidded and turned around to see the last bit of my mother springout of one of the Huggable's arms. My father was using his prgrammed blowtorch to attack them. To avenge my mother. He managed to lop off one of their legs, but then I saw the other two surround him. I didn't see what was going on inside the circle, but I knew what had happened when I saw my father's blowtorch fly out from the circle. Then the three of them turned towards me. I was shocked that I just saw my own parent's deaths, and now I was next.I scurried away from the three Hugables as fast as I could. But I ended up on the edge of the planet, with nowhere else to go, and the Huggables closing in on me. I prayed for my life as they approached me. Then I heard it. A female voice.

'There's a survivor over here!' It said. And at that, there were three quick bullet rounds fired at the Huggables, blowing each one of their heads off. I saw their rainbow blood and was so shocked, I closed my newly-implanted eye shutter. I didn't know what had happened, but I could hear voices.

'It's okay, little one,' The female voice from before told me, 'It's safe, we destroyed all the Huggables'

'What should we do with this one, Cap'n?!' A male voice shouted.

'Looks like it's the only one left, too, sir' Another male's voice.

That broke my inner cables. I didn't want to open my eye shutter ever again. Just knowing that all my friends and family were destroyed-"

"Hang on a second!" Wil interrupted, "You told me they EITHER died out or got rummaged up when we first got here. If the Huggables hugged so tight-"

"I lied, Wil, okay?!" ABBi told him,"I still can't accept that fact.."

She lowered her eye for a moment before continuing.

"Anyway, there I was, upset to my roots, eye shutter closed, when I felt this pair of paws pick me up. I withdrew my legs in as this happened. The next thing I knew, I felt a nice warmth on my body. It felt comforting, and soothed me for a bit, so I decided to open my eye. And that's when I saw it; I was in a ship, with bears as it's occupants. And, well, you know what happened next, if you read the History books"

"That's so sad," Wil said, holding back his tears, "You watched your mum and dad get hugged.."

"Don't remind me," ABBi said, flatly, "Please"

She released her fishing line and threw it back in the water as Wil got out another ham roll, and a serviette to wipe his tears away. They sat there in silence for a few minutes when ABBi spoke up.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me what?" Wil asked through a mouthful of ham roll.

"How did you become a Battle Bear? And what about your parents, I never hear any of the others say anything about them" ABBi said as she once again withdrew her fishing line.

"I...I..I don't know," Wil replied.

"You don't know what?" ABBi asked.

"About my parents," Wil said, staring up into the sky, "I have no memory of them. My youngest memory is with Oliver. We were just cubs, and pretend-fighting stuffed toys. And all my parental-like memories are of either Riggs or Aunty Saberi. I guess my parents didn't like me...and shoved me off into Oliver's family. We got older and you know the rest, I became a Battle Bear"

"So you know nothing of your parents?" ABBi queried, "Who they are? Where they are? Why they dumped you?"

"Zilch," Wil shook his head, "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Sure," ABBi responded, "Let's just watch the clouds-"

"No!" Wil croaked, "I don't even want to do that anymore. I'm not even hungry, I just want to go home!"

He ran for the castle. ABBi scuttered after him as fast as she could.

"But, Wil, do you-" She tried shouting.

"YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER, YOU STUPID COMPUTER!" She heard Wil shout through tears as he slammed the front door of the castle.

Her eyestalk veered to the right as her devil-side started talking.

"Oh, look, you've made him upset. AND he called you a stupid computer, still love him, do you, ABBi, dear?" It said with sarcasm.

Her eyestalk veered to the left as her angel-side began interrupting.

"You were disussing heartfelt moments in your lives, it's natural for him to be upset," It said, "But now you need to make him happy"

"How do I do that?" ABBi asked herself as her eyestalk veered back to the middle then to the left again.

"Give him a bit of time to calm down," She told herself, "But tonight, you need to put some romanticism in your relationship. Take him on a romantic date in the middle of the planet. Find out what's stopping him from loving you, maybe even serenade him, if you like. Maybe he will start to warm to you"

"A date, huh?" She asked herself as her eyestalk veered back to the middle, and her eye lit up, "A date, it is!"

She scurried into the castle and up to her room, and gathered what she needed. As she scurried past Wil's bedroom, she heard some god-awful crying noises he was making. She felt terrible for bringing those moments of his back up, so this date tonight had to make up for that. And, boy, with what she had planned, it is going to. At least, that's what she hoped.

'


	6. Romanticism AKA The Date

Wil was woken later that night by a consistent knocking at his bedroom door. He got up and wiped his tear-stained eyes with a handkerchief and opened the door to see ABBi standing there, a bouqet of roses in her claws. He just stared at her as she looked up at him with her eye.

"They're for you, Wil" ABBi said after moments of silence, realising he didn't realise that simple fact.

"For me?" Wil asked, taking them with both his paws.

"It's the start of an apology," ABBi replied, her eyestalk looking down, "I shouldn't have asked you about your family, and brought up any bad thoughts. I owe you you one"

"Yeah, well.." Wil started as he plaed the roses on a bench near his door, where his laptop was.

"Oh, that's not all," ABBi continued, excitedly, "I owe you a real big apology, and I think this is going to make up for it"

She grabbed him by a leg and pulled him downstairs and onto the dark night of the planet. They arrived to what looked like the middle of the planet, which was the spot they had landed when she kidnapped him. But ABBi had programmed tall candlelights around the area, and a large dining table on the grass, filled with a buffet of all sorts of food. At each end of the table was a chair. They both walked and rawled up to a respective chair and took a seat.

"Is this buffet your apology?" Wil asked.

"Part of it, anyway," ABBi answered, "Do you like it?"

"Depends what's under the dishes" Wil murmured.

ABBi then programmed the tops of the dishes to disappear, revealing the food underneath: roast chicken, roast lamb, roast turkey, hot dog platters, a Batterito loaf and much more. Wil instantly dug into the food, as ABBi did the same. They ate in silence for awhile, when ABBi spoke up.

"Wil" She said.

"Mmf?" Wil asked, with a mouthful of roast Batterito.

"This is my apology, but I've always wanted to know, ever since we arrived on the planet," ABBi said, "Why don't you love me?"

At this, Wil dropped the piece of Batterito loaf he was eating and stared at ABBi.

"Just, I need to know," ABBi said, "Is it the way I am? The way I look? Or is it my Exposure To Fat warning? Because if it is, I can try to get rid of it-"

"It-it's none of those things," Wil stopped her, "I mean, you're a nice girl..machine..girl-machine and stuff"

"Buuut?" ABBi asked, eyestalk leaning closer to Wil.

"But it's just, you are a machine! And I'm a bear. And I could love you, I would love you, I'd love you as much as a Batterito, but you're still the ship's computer. A computer" Wil said, a little bit of his true feelings showing.

He stopped himself, and chewed on his lip, hoping ABBi wouldn't realise what he was trying to say.

"So? I once knew a bear who dated a Huggable" ABBi came back with.

"Yeah, but Huggables are similar, and you're-" Wil began but ABBi cut him off.

"Not?" She asked, "So, really, what you're saying is that, you don't, you won't, love me because I'm not a bear?"

Wil was silent, and fiddling with his paws underneath the table. He gave ABBi an apologetic look as she jumped up onto the table. He stared at her in shock.

"Well, I wasn't expecting an answer like that, but I hope this will change your mind" She said as she began playing waltz music from herself.

She grabbed Wil's paws, and lifted him onto the table aswell as the food dishes disappeared. She stared into Wil's eyes with her eye as she began singing.

"You're a wonderful bear, without such a care

And it's no wonder you're a fighter, with the essence of a lighter

You could shine as brightly as that moon in the night sky

But others block you, and that makes you cry

But don't worry, Wil, my dear, because ABBi is here

She can make everything better, if you'd only just let'er"

Wil closed his eyes as ABBi lead the dance on the table with her claws while she sang. The mood was great, the music and dance both slow, just his style. He liked doing things slowly and quietly, and there was not a chirp in the night sky as ABBi sang.

"Oh, Wi-il, love me tender, or love me rare

Won't you just love me you chubby bear?

Let me be the Ham to your cheese sandwich

Or you can be the part of me, that which

Connects forever, and ever, so we'll be together"

Wil held ABBi's claws tightly as they swayed along the table, and she sang her heart out. He was really content with this. This was about the first thing he really enjoyed since he'd been on this planet. Just as they came close to the edge of the table, Wil fell off onto the chair. Music still playing, ABBi thought this was the perfect chane to let him feel what she feels. She climbed down onto Wil's belly, whose eyes were still closed, and reaching her eyestalk to his face, touching the bottom of her eye to Wil's mouth. Wil felt a spark of electricity on his mouth and opened his eyes as the music stopped playing. He noticed ABBi's eyestalk all up in his face.

"What was that?!" He asked, looking up at her.

"What did it feel like?" ABBi asked him.

"It felt like.." Wil began.

What did it feel like? Besides a spark of electriity on his mouth. It felt nice, too, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Who knows what she did to him just then?

"A kiss?" ABBi answered his thoughts, "Because that's what it was"

"D-did you just..kiss me? On the lips?" Wil asked her.

ABBi nodded her eyestalk, staring deep into Wil's eyes. Wil slid up and off the chair, onto the ground.

"What's wrong? How did it make you feel?" ABBi said, hopping off the chair, "Do you still want the special dessert? You know, the do you-" 

"I-I don't know anymore" Wil said, ompletely shocked at what ABBi had done.

And with that, he was rushing back to the castle. ABBi stared into the distance. Wondering. At least it wasn't a no. It was the first not-a-no since they arrived. She hoped it was a good thing.

Back at the castle, Wil rushed into his room, and jumped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. ABBi had kissed him. The ship's computer had kissed him. This was meant to be an apology for today, but instead it had led into a dinner, and a song and a dance and a kiss. And that kiss had changed him. He could never love her. She was a machine. And the ship's computer. All of the other Battle Bears would laugh. Especially Oliver. And Astoria would tease him endlessly. But the feeling he got from the kiss was more than just a spark of electricity. He was beginning to fall for ABBi. He was falling for a machine.


	7. Finally

The next afternoon, Wil and ABBi were laying on the grass, watching the clouds. Neither had said a word all day because of last night's events. They lay there silently for ten minutes when ABBi decided to speak up.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm thinking I could use that ice cream" Wil answered.

She programmed the ice cream to appear in his paws as he started licking it up.

"Does this mean-?" ABBi began asking.

"I don't know," Wil replied through licks, "I don't not love you anymore, if that's what you're asking. But I don't love you yet. The kiss was electrifying, in more ways than one, and felt alright. But I'm not sure how I feel about you now"

"So, the answer to the ice cream question is not no?" ABBi queried.

"Yeah," Wil answered, "But it's not yes either. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Of course...," ABBi said, then silent for a moment, "Kind of..Not really, sorry"

"It's hard to explain," Wil said as he finished the ice cream, then came up with an idea, "What if I used the clouds to try and explain?"

"Sure, okay," ABBi said, leaning her eye to the side, looking at him, "It could be fun"

"Yeah, alright, so, it's like, that bunny shaped cloud," Wil said, throwing the cone down on the grass and pointing to a cloud shaped like a rabbit, "And that tadpole shaped one"

He pointed to another, which looked like a tadpole, and continued his story.

"The tadpole loves the bunny, but the bunny is a bunny and can't love something like the tadpole. So the tadpole does all these great things for the bunny and then one the tadpole kisses that bunny and the bunny's feelings are all turned around. But the bunny's not sure what's happening. It's a tadpole, and he's a bunny, and his feelings are fighting each other like...like,uhm.."

He stopped for a moment, looking at other clouds for inspiration, then he saw it.

"Like how that ship-cloud is smashing through those other ones" he said pointing.

Ship-cloud? ABBi asked herself, looking up at the sky and then she, too, saw it. Oh no, she thought, this is not good. She jumped up from the grass and turned to Wil.

"What did you just say that was?!" She asked him.

"A ship-cloud," Wil responded, "You know, a cloud shaped like a ship"

She looked up at the sky once again, and back to Wil, "If it's a cloud, why does it have another ship attached to it?!"

"Well, that's another cloud it attached to" Wil stated.

"You dingus! It's not a cloud-ship,it's a real ship!" ABBi said, whacking him with her eyestalk.

That woke him up from his daydream. He stared up at the sky once more and realised that it was indeed a real ship. And attached behind it was the Ursa Major. Someone had found the other Battle Bears and now found him. Just then, a purple ball landed near them. They stared at it for a few seconds.

"Hey, that looks just like-" Wil said, pointing at it.

"Get away!" ABBi shouted as she pushed him backwards from it as it blew up.

"It's Sanchez!" Wil shouted, looking up at the ships.

ABBi looked, too, only to see Riggs and Astoria jump down from the Ursa Major. She scurried in front of Wil as the castle behind them disappeared, her eye giving them a menacing look.

"We've been stuck on the ship for too long, computer" Astoria said, glaring at ABBi.

"Just surrender and we can all go back to our normal lives" Riggs told her calmly.

"Normal lives?!" ABBi shouted, "You mean stuck in the ship, telling you and the next dunderheads where there's trouble for another billion years?!"

"That's a normal life for a computer, Artificial Intelligence, anyone could tell you that" Riggs told her.

"Not for this computer!" ABBi said, "My normal life is with Wil!"

Wil choked up at this. He didn't know why. His friends were here to save him. This should be a good thing, right?

"If you won't come with us, we'll have to use our alternative method" Riggs said.

"Just try it!" ABBi said angrily.

Riggs gave a sigh, and then gave a look to Astoria, who pulled out a sniper rifle, pointing it at ABBi.

"No!" Wil gasped.

"This is going to feel so good" Astoria said to no one in particular, then fired her gun.

The gun released a grappling hook, which tied around ABBi and hooked onto her eyestalk to tighten it. Astoria then used the trigger to pull ABBi closer to her as Riggs walked over to Wil, who was sitting on the grass in shock.

"I..I..thought you were going to.." He said as he grabbed Riggs' hand as he lifted himself up.

"Don't be stupid," Riggs told him as they made their way back to the Ursa Major, "The ship still needs it"

When he got back on the ship, and had his reunion with Oliver, he went to his room. He stood in the middle of it, looking around. It wasn't nearly as nice as the room ABBi had made him in their castle. This was like Cinderbear's room in her Ugly Step Sister's house. He'd been diminished from prince to lunchbox. He sat on his bead and leaned back as he stared at the ceiling, which wasn't any better. But that's not what he was thinking about. He'd just about confessed his feelings to ABBi before the others showed up. She did all that stuff down there to get him to love her and not until yesterday did it work. He wondered what she would have had planned for tomorrow now that he'd said yes, kind of. He daydreamed of a nice church being programmed into the planet, his friends all sitting on the chairs as he walked up the aisle to where the modified Huggable they had stored in the ship was, wearing priest clothes and holding a Bible.

"Me me me me me me," It was saying, "Me me me hug me me?"

It turned it's head towards him, who was dressed in a tuxedo.

"I do" He said as he grabbed ABBi's claws.

The Huggable turned to ABBi, who was wearing a tiny wedding dress, and a veil over her eye.

"Me me me hug me hug me me me hug me," It said, "Hug me me hug me hug me me. Me?"

"I do" ABBi replied, as she clung tightly to Wil's paws.

The Huggable turned to the audience and continued speaking.

"Me me me me me" It said, with a nod and losed the book.

Wil lifted the veil over ABBi's eyestalk, and closing his eyes, leaned in to kiss her. As the machine and the bear touched eye to mouth, Wil was woken from his daydream by a drilling noise from the control room. His eyes widened and he jumped off the bed, rushing out to the control room, where Oliver stopped him.

"Whoa whoa, bud," Oliver told him, "What's the rush? It's okay now"

"Yeah, everything's back to normal," Astoria said, leaning against a wall, "Thank God. Graham fixed it"

She pointed to the controls where Riggs and Graham were standing. Wil looked up above the controls to see...ABBi's eye connected to the ship once again.

"Should be no hassle anymore," Graham said as he put his wrench away,turning to Wil, "I reverted it back to it's stats before your adventures with it"

"Thanks for the help, Sanchez, you may disconnect us from your ship now" Riggs was saying into his communictor.

There was a tiny bump as Sanchez detached them from his ship. Riggs then pressed a button on the controls and spoke once more.

"Computer, power on" He said.

"Power on," ABBi said as the power throughout the ship turned on, "Please state your intention"

"Take us back to HQ" Riggs ordered.

"Driving back to HQ, please hold steady throughout your flight" ABBi stated.

Wil watched, gutwrenched, as her eye scanned the control room. He gave a little sigh, and then before ABBi's eye could reach him, he headed out the door. Oliver noticed this and started to stop him.

"Hey, Wil, what's-" He began but Wil cut him off.

"Just don't, Oliver" Wil said as he walked out of the control room.

Oliver went to follow him but the door slid shut before he could.

"Battle Bear Oliver, please remain in the room you are in whilst the ship is in motion" ABBi told him.

Oliver stood in his possition, staring at the door, wondering what on earth was wrong with his favourite cousin. Little did he know, on the other side of the door, Wil was sitting down, head in his knees, trying not to cry. He had no idea what he was going to do with these feelings for ABBi now. He couldn't tell the others, and now he couldn't even tell ABBi. He would just have to try and get over them.


End file.
